nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NOBODY/Nitrome wants to offer the Nitrome Wiki a regular spot on the Nitrome blog
Hi all! Yesterday (November 27th 2013), I got this message from Nitrome in my Nitrome account. The message: Hi this is Mat from Nitrome. I'm trying to reach out to the Nitrome Wiki crew with this message so feel free to pass it on to the others. We're impressed with what the Wiki team has been doing and it got me thinking. I was wondering if there might be some scope in offering the Wiki a regular Wiki spot within the Nitrome Blog. It would need a lot more discussion than this to cement how it would work but first I just want to see if there is interest there? '' I was directed to email my reply to Nitrome. Something like this is going to dramatically help the Nitrome Wiki, as if you have noticed, regular editing on the Nitrome Wiki has fallen dramatically. Since Mat Annal did say I could share this with other Nitrome Wiki members, I thought I should, as it is great news. '''Update:' I am no longer able to disclose information discussed between me and Mat Annal in emails relating to the Nitrome Wiki blog section. The idea suggested by Mat is that people from the Nitrome Wiki are able to post on the Nitrome blog stuff related to Nitrome. That's all I can say about what is implied in the below image. Although I am no longer able to disclose information, I am able to post this email by Mat: ---- I don’t mind you telling people on the Wiki that we continue to discuss what may be possible in teaming up in the Wiki members being directly involved with the Nitrome blog or that you mention that any of them can be involved if they want. We are also open to suggestions and it does not have to be limited to the blog. One thought for example that I had is that you guys do a lot of walkthroughs/guides of our games….this may work as a blog feature but I think in that instance it might be worth adding a walkthrough button underneath the game it corresponds to. In the case that the walkthrough is a video we also don’t mind people making their own ad revenue from their videos. I think at the end of the day we are just looking to be more open with our community and we want to find the right balance in doing that and we are open to suggestions. People that want to get involved could also take on different types of features…for example one person might want to do walkthroughs, one might be more about speculating what we are up to and another might just want to be a monthly round up about what has been added to the Nitrome Wiki. You can try things, take things away…it’s pretty much up to you guys to see what works. I think the key elements that we are going to struggle with is spoilers. I don’t mind at all that you guys find things and post it to the Nitrome Wiki like how you recently found the site skin early or some of the avatars early. It would be weird if we let you post something as blatant as that onto our blog as it would spoil our own reveal. On the other side sometimes your discovery’s are a little more speculative and although backed up with evidence and often correct come across more like how a big games site such as IGN picks apart a games video for little clues. That sort of thing I think is totally fine and would be very entertaining. On the other side we might be able to make a spoiler system for this….we are looking to add this functionality to the comments so perhaps it could be applied to an actual post too. One thing I saw mentioned in the Wiki was linking to the other sister wikis. I don’t think we would want to cover things not related to Nitrome except through what we already do with Pixel Love. Then again there might be something that makes sense and we remain open to people suggestions. ---- Comment on. Category:Blog posts